El reino mas poderoso
by Amazona Verde
Summary: El reino mas poderoso es el que gobierna al mundo... esto es un slash TakKai, ReiMax, HeeroBroklyn y DaichiEnrique Capi 02
1. Default Chapter

Creo que tengo que explicar algunas cosas, este finc aunque tendrá uno que otro lemon se basa en una historia original, no es traducción ni nada parecido (cualquier parecido con la vida real es pura coincidencia), los personajes son de Bayblade y no gano ningún fin de lucro con esto... es yaoi, a los que no les guste pues simplemente no lo lean y si de pura casualidad pasaron esto por alto y deciden leerlo... no manden reviews con criticas destructivas, a los que les gusto el finc ¡bienvenidos amigos! Y dejen un review.

Las parejas que manejare aquí son: Tak/Kai, Rei/Max, Heero/Broklyn y Daichi/Enrique (en este ultimo sorryyyyy pero estoy probando parejas nuevas, nah... yo creo que conforme avance la historia les gustara...)

Otra cosita después de la larrrrrrrrrrga explicación.. ¡PIEDAD! ¡OS LO SUPLICO! (espera.. soné igual de desesperada que el gato con botas? Nah... además, esa bolita de pelos es adorable u) es mi primer finc de Beyblade..

SOLO EL REINO MAS PODEROSO 

pero padre! Eso es ridículo... como puedes dejar que el reino Voltaire este ganando terreno en nuestros reinos!

Takao... el reino Hiwatari esta al otro extremos del país... seria un suicidio mandar a algún mensajero hacia allá, el único camino que hay es atravesando el reino de Voltaire... ya muchos han sacrificado su vida por proteger esta tierra.. no traeré mas sufrimiento a hijos y mujeres..

pero padre!

como príncipe que eres debes de comprender la responsabilidad de tomar la vida de tus súbditos como el mas preciado tesoro... y mas como heredero que eres..

Heero es el heredero legitimo, no salgas con eso!

Takao Kinomiya!-el silencio reino en el recinto real después del grito encolerizado del rey- acaso no te das cuenta que tal vez Heero no ascienda al trono? Estamos en guerra hijo! En cualquier momento puede haber un ataque... tu sabes que el rey debe comandar a su ejercito...

el rey Voltaire no lo hace! ¿por qué deberíamos de hacerlo nosotros?

Una cachetada se oyó con eco en el cuarto

El rey respiro hondo ante el mutismo de su hijo, tomándolo suavemente de sus hombros cambio su voz a una mucho mas gentil

Voltaire es un monstruo que solo piensa en él y en el poder que puede conseguir... él no sale a pelear porque es un cobarde.. nuestro reino podrá ser destruido o gobernado por la fuerza.. pero jamás se dirá que nosotros perdimos el honor y la dignidad.. recuerda hijo... un hombre que sigue por su propio pie a un líder decidido es mucho mas valiente y eficiente que aquel que es mandado por la fuerza, el temor y las amenazas.

eso es todo... ¿mi rey?

Kinomiya suspiro con cansancio ante el sarcasmo de su hijo.. comprendía la desesperación del muchacho.. ver caer su hogar no era un panorama alentador... ¿pero que podía hacer, los únicos capaces de pasar a través de todos los obstáculos eran las personas de sangre real... esas capaces de utilizar a las bestias sagradas... pero no podía hacer nada.. el era demasiado viejo para soportar su poder y sus hijos... jamás!

Interiormente se reprocho su egoísmo... en esos momentos no actuaba como rey de millones de personas... sino como un padre temeroso de perder a sus hijos.

si Takao...- el joven príncipe se dirigió a paso rápido hacia la puerta- espera!

que sucede padre?

sabes que te adoro verdad? A ti y a tus hermanos... que los quiero como nada en este mundo... verdad que lo sabes?

lo se padre... y de verdad lo aprecio..-una sincera sonrisa corroborada una mirada determinada que inundaron al joven moreno antes de salir del recinto

En rey se recargo en su trono con un extraño sentimiento... no sabia el porque dijo esas palabras en ese momento de gran tensión, pero algo era seguro... habían salido del corazón... y el sabia que no debía de tomarse a la ligera

que es lo que esta pasando?-una lagrima solitaria cayo por el cansado rostro y como si de una burla se tratara cayo sin ceremonias al suelo, revelando el dolor de un gran soberano... y un padre preocupado

no abuelo! Me niego a aceptarlo!-

que quieres que haga Kai? Que corra asustado con el reino Kinomiya?

abuelo! Tenemos una alianza! Desde hace varios siglos... tu has respondido... ¿por qué ellos no deberían de hacerlo?

esa alianza no se ha utilizado mas que para el comercio y política en los últimos siglos, y aunque esta promete ayuda en caso de una guerra... ¿crees que se arriesgarían a perder un ejercito en una batalla perdida?

Hiwatari!-rugió el chico de tez blanca y tatuajes azules en los costados de su rostro... sus ojos carmín ardían con un fuego decidido- piensa! Ellos saben que serian un blanco fácil si el reino Voltaire acabara con nosotros... pero unidos.. ¡somos invencibles!...

lo se perfectamente... pero es imposible tener comunicación...ahhh...-el anciano suspiro con cansancio-no quería preocuparte Kai.. pero la verdad es que ya lo he intentado

porque no me dijiste nada! Yo soy el heredero maldita sea!

te recuerdo que tu hermano Broklyn es el heredero por nacimiento Kai

el vive en un sueño de paz mundial abuelo! Y aunque su idea es buena, es imposible.. no mientras el reino de Voltaire siga ganando terreno

solo hay un método Kai... y es muy arriesgado...

lo daría todo por mi país y las personas que quiero.. ¡tu lo sabes! Porque dudas en decirme la solución a todo esto?

la solución tu ya la has dado... revivir las viejas alianzas con el reino Kinomiya, el problema es la forma de unirnos sin ser detectados...

o asesinados... lo sé... ¿acaso me propones el utilizar a Dranzer? ¿nuestra bestia bit?

junto con el dragón del viento de los kinomiyas... por separado son vulnerables... pero juntos... son el arma mas mortal y hermosa que se haya creado...

estoy dispuesto... tenlo por seguro...

en ese caso Kai... toma esto- el viejo anciano lanzo una daga a las manos del chico, en ella se encontraba la inscripción de un fénix con las alas a su alrededor, como si de un capullo se tratara

¿qué es esto?-Kai vio sorprendido la mitad de un mapa, observo con fascinación como al sacar el mapa las alas del Fénix se abrieron majestuosamente, casi como si tuviera vida

es hora Kai... de que el reino Kinomiya y el reino Hiwatari invoquen al dios del viento y el fuego...

CONTINUARA...

¿Qué les pareció? o, ¿un poco confuso o aburrido? Bueno la primera cosa que note y etto... ¡el abuelo de Kai es bueno! O.o eso ni yo me lo esperaba.. pero para mi gusto la historia se alargaría de una forma innecesaria si lo pusiera como villano.. además.. como querían que hiciera sufrir a mi lindo Kai? ¬ , bueno.. espero reviews!

Atte. Amazona Verde


	2. La hora de partida

LA HORA DE PARTIDA 

¿qué haces hermano?- si alguien no conociera al revoltoso pelirrojo de ojos verdes que saltaba de un árbol se le hubiera hecho un chico lindo y carismático, pero el moreno sabia por experiencia propia que podía ser todo menos lo ultimo...

me preparo para ir al reino Hiwatari, Daichi...

padre no te pudo haber dado permiso... es mas, creo que ni siquiera esta enterado...

Ambos príncipes voltearon hacia un hombre alto y apuesto, su pelo azul claro contrastaba con el uniforme militar azul marino que en esos momentos tenia puesto

Heero... pensé que estabas de escolta en las puertas del castillo

mm.. digamos que mi sexto sentido de hermano mayor se activo de repente

espero que tengas buena suerte...-Daichi orgullosamente estaba parado sin derramar ni una lagrima, pero con los ojos vidriosos- ¡promete que regresaras hermano de pacotilla!-no aguato mas y se lanzo a los brazos del chico con ojos de tormenta

creo que aunque le diga a nuestro padre... no desistirás de ir verdad?-Heero miro solemnemente a su hermano menor... ese que le había brindado muchas alegrías.

no Heero... estoy decidido...-tomando una pequeña mochila y una gabardina casual y de calidad de la clase media se dirigió hacia la oscuridad del bosque

¡espera!-Takao volteo curioso hacia su hermano mayor, viéndolo sacar una daga muy hermosa, con hoja del mejor acero que hubiera visto, en el mango estaba grabado el símbolo de los Kinomiyas, un dragón, enroscado en el mago de la daga pareciera que los observara

esto me lo entrego mi padre junto con la bestia bit...-de uno de sus bolsillos saco un pequeño y extraño artefacto que se lo entrego con cuidado- esta es la posesión mas valiosa que puedas tener..

Abriéndola del mango, las fauces del dragón se abrieron dando acceso a un compartimiento que contenía un pergamino amarillento y antiguo

Este es la mitad de un mapa... creo que la otra parte la tiene el rei Hiwatari... supongo... solo cuando algo grave pase en los dos reinos podría llamarse al dios del fuego y el viento...

el dragón del fuego y el viento?-pregunto curioso Takao

si... el arma mas mortal que se haya fabricado.. pero extrañamente se murmura que también es la mas hermosa...

como algo que puede traer destrucción, puede ser hermoso hermano?- pregunto Daichi un poco inseguro

Tanto Heero como Takao guardaron silencio a la pregunta de su hermano menor... después de todo, ellos tampoco lo sabían

ya te vas Kai?-de las sombras un hermoso chico de ojos dorados se acercaba hacia el caballo negro que traía puesto una simple manta como silla de montar- ¿acaso tu serás su medio de transporte tempestad?-el bello corcel resoplo a modo de respuesta

si maestro... es mi deber

te acompañare... y dime Rei, cuando me dices maestro me siento demasiado viejo

Kai volteo a verlo un poco sorprendido, aunque por fuera hubiera expresado indiferencia

... Rei... esta carga es solo mía, y la verdad, me serias mas un estorbo que una ayuda

auch!.. Kai esas palabras duelen-fingió el chico con vestimenta china- pero la verdad es que soy mucho mejor peleador que tu...

si, pero no eres muy buen espadachín

además!-prosiguió Rei sin tomar importancia al ultimo comentario- debes admitir que la misión será un fracaso sin alguien que te pare los pies, no eres impulsivo, pero cuando se te provoca...

necesitas una bolsa de dormir, comida y varias mudas...

en la puerta trasera?-pregunto el chino sin ceremonias

en media hora...- como si eso hubiera sido la aprobación del chico de mirada carmín, ambos sonrieron en acuerdo

Daichi saltaba por las ramas de los árboles cercanas a las habitaciones del castillo, como si de un ninja se tratara, con sigilo entro a una de ellas, donde un muchacho de cabellos dorados se encontraba descansando

Ma.. ¡hey! ¡que te pasa!- el pobre chico de mirada verdosa miraba con enojo al joven de ojos azules, que confundido enfundaba de nuevo su espada

lo siento Daichi.. pero sabes perfectamente que no debes de sorprenderme de esa manera...

lo se, hermano, lo sé...

dime Max...-le espeto el muchacho recién levantado con reprobación

nop, para mi tu eres mi hermano-

el rey me dio asilo con ustedes porque mi padre era el jefe del ejercito antes de que...-una mirada triste apareció en las lagunas cristalinas que el chico tenia como ojos-en fin solo fui un chico con suerte...

tal vez, pero tú siempre estuviste ahí para mi, incluso mas veces que mis hermanos de sangre...-Daichi le sonrió de forma agradecida para después pasar a una posición mas seria, hecho que preocupo en demasía a Max- Takao se ha marchado con la bestia bit hacia el reino Hiwatari... y quiero ir con el para ayudarle...

¿qué! Estas loco?

un poco, pero el es muy impulsivo.. y necesitara ayuda

¿y crees que tu puedes dársela?-comento sarcástico el muchacho con pecas

por supuesto! Además se fue por el bosque

y como quieres seguirlo? Rastrear a un grupo es sencillo pero el va solo.. y si preguntamos a los pueblerinos sospecharan de él...

jojojojojo! Recuerda que yo puedo entender a los animales Max... y si va por el bosque... es mucho mas sencillo... ¿quién se puede imaginar que una inocente ardilla es una eficiente espía?-Daichi sonrió con orgullo, provocando una pequeña gota en su amigo

si bueno... es un punto a tu favor... pero n sabes nada de combate

ahí es donde entras tu, serás mi guardaespaldas... ¿no es genial?

si claro... súper.. ¿y el rey que opina de esto?-Max ya se imaginaba la respuesta

bueno... el caso es que no lo sabe...

Daichi... el rey mandara a una escolta para ir por ustedes... además.. no me gusta hacer este tipo de cosas a sus espaldas... es como un padre para mi...

no la mandara, sabe el peligro que supondría el descubrirnos delante de los secuaces de Voltaire... ya hablando enserio Max... Takao es mi hermano, y con tu ayuda o sin ella iré detrás de el...

esta bien Daichi, me sentiré mas tranquilo si estas bajo mi protección que andando solo...- Max suspiro resignado mientras se levantaba para guardar las cosas del viaje

y tu? No piensas llevar nada?

las bolsas y la ropa ya están en los caballos.. la comida no las proporcionara el bosque-murmuro distraído Daichi

esta bien... pero no creo que estemos haciendo lo correcto...

créeme Max, no había estado mas seguro en toda mi vida

CONTINUARA...

Ok, paciencia, si habrá lemons pero mas adelante, estos capítulos no han avanzado mucho porque necesito dar mini explicaciones, espero que lo disfruten y manden reviews! -


End file.
